Forgiveness
Forgiveness is the third Episode for Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. Plot With her Brother in the hands of the enemy can Taylor keep her mind focus on defeating the Armada or will the lost of her Brother get to her, Queen Arkan has dispatched Nerco Linker to attack the Rangers can Taylor be the leader that the team wants or not. Story Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Prologue In the Woods Red Ranger (Taylor) is training with her Quasar Saber thinking about what happened onboard the lead Armada ship then she stops and thinks about how she failed her brother, then a squad of XBorgs appeared along with Zeltrax. "Tell me what you've done with my brother Zeltrax," says Red Ranger (Taylor). "He's working for us now," says Zeltrax as he motions his squad of XBorgs to attack. Red Ranger (Taylor) does front flips and a side kick to one XBorg and it falls to the floor and then she strikes at one with her Quasar Saber and then another XBorg and they go down, but then the XBorgs get the upper hand on her and she hits the ground hard. "You're finished Red Ranger," says Zeltrax as he to finish her off but then several energy blots hit him and around him and he looks at sees four Jet Jammers flying in the air. "You mess with one Ranger you going to have to take on all five of us Zeltrax," says Blue Ranger (Sam) as he's in a fighting stance with his Quasar Saber Ready. "I'll be back Rangers I swear it," says Zeltrax as he and most of his XBorgs disappeared from the woods. The Rangers put their Sabers back into their holders and demorphed. "Man Zeltrax is getting on my nerves what are we going to do about him?" says Julie as she looks at the others. Episode 3: Forgiveness Onboard the Lead ship Jon is being turned Evil by the Armada as he is trying to fight the evil rays that surrounding his body Princess Arkan and Zeltrax walked into the room to see how it was going with their latest project. "He's resisting the effects much harder this time I'll have to us a stronger beam," says Levira the only survivor from the battle against the Megaforce Rangers and past Ranger teams. "You think you can control my mind Arkan my friends and sisters will save me from your terror," says Jon as he's sweating and trying to fight the evil beam that is trying to turn him evil and work for the Armada. Levira turns up the power to the beam and then he starts to scream as he's trying his best to fight the evil ray that is around his body but its too late he is pure evil. "I am here to serve you my Queen," he says as he bows to Arkan. "Zeltrax send down a monster and a squad of XBorgs to attack the city," says Arkan. "Yes My Queen," says Zeltrax as he leaves her sigh to attack the city. On the planet surface people are walking around looking at store items and going to work then several XBorgs and the Monster Nerco Linker appears and start to attack buildings and people as they are doing that the Rangers come to rescue. "Stop right there Nerco Linker," says Red Ranger (Taylor). "Ah, Rangers so glad you could join us attack them," orders Nerco Linker as the XBorgs run towards the rangers. The Rangers get out their Quasar Sabers and begin to fight off the XBorgs, Red Ranger (Taylor) does front flips then spins on her hand and swings her Saber hitting five XBorgs around her, Blue Ranger (Sam) flies through the air swinging both his Saber and Daggers hitting two XBorgs and rolls and swings his Saber sideways as a blue energy slash appears and takes down the XBorg in front of him, Yellow Ranger (Michelle) drags an XBorg on the ground and let's go and it bumps into a building, Pink Ranger (Julie) she hits five of the XBorgs like a cat and the rangers defeat the XBorgs. "Now its your turn Nerco Linker," says Red Ranger (Taylor). "Come and try to take me on," says Nerco Linker as its ready for them to attack. The Rangers ready their Sabers and run towards Nerco Linker sends out an energy blast and sends the rangers hit the ground and their holding their sides as there's smoke around them. "Man we need to find a way to get this monster," says Blue Ranger (Sam). Red Ranger (Taylor) runs towards Nerco Linker as explosions are around her but she jumps into the air and she swings her Quasar Saber down and scores a direct hit on Linker. "AHHHHH, pesky Ranger I'll destroy you," says Nerco Linker as he's holding its side and disappears back to the Armada lead ship. "He'll be back," says Red Ranger (Taylor). Back on the Lead Armada ship Nerco Linker is being bashed by Princess Arkan for retreating during the fight against the Rangers. "You left the battle between the Rangers why," says a angry Arkan as she's shocking Nerco Linker for leaving the field of battle. "My Queen I'm sorry they got the best of me I won't fail next time I promise," says Nerco Linker as its holding on a console as he's smoking from the shock he was getting from the Queen. "You better not," says a angry Arkan as she sat in her throne chair angry at the failure of Necro Linker. Nerco Linker walks out of the command center as Zeltraxs looks at him and then turns to Princess Arkan. "Your highness y are you trusting him with the mission to destroy the Rangers I deserve the right to destroy them not Nerco Linker he'll fail you on this mission," says a angry Zeltraxs. Arkan leans back in the huge chair and thinking about hoping Nerco Linker can destroy the Rangers. "My Princess is it wise to send Nerco Linker back to fight the Rangers he'll lose," says Zeltraxs. "Zeltraxs go and make sure he destroys the Rangers once and for all," says Princess Arkan. Zeltraxs bows and he leaves the command center. On the surface Taylor is jogging then Nerco Linker appears and faces Taylor. "I'm back for round two Ranger," says Nerco Linker. "Nerco Linker, GO Galatic," Taylor says as she activates her Transmorpher and she transforms into the Red Galaxy Ranger. Red Ranger (Taylor) gets out her Quasar Saber and runs towards Nerco Linker and the two fight as Red Ranger (Taylor) is holding her own against the Monster. But then Zeltrax appears and its two against one Red Ranger (Taylor) is getting double teamed by both of them. "Man this isn't right two against one wish I could bump up my power but without the other Rangers I can't activate the Lights of Orion," says Red Ranger (Taylor). Then the other Rangers run to help her and they have their Sabers out. "Let's do this," says Red Ranger (Taylor) as she looks at the team. "LIGHTS OF ORION ACTIVATE," shouts the Rangers as their new armor activates and they get ready for battle. The Rangers fight Linker and Zeltraxs getting the upper hand against them and then Zeltras backs up. "Sorry I have to do this but you are worthless Linker," says Zeltraxs as he disappears. Necro Linker looks up at the sky raising his arms in the air. "Zeltrax's don't leave me please I need your help to defeat these Ranger," Necro Linker says as he's mad about being betrayed. The Rangers look at Necro Linker as Linker turns around seeing them run towards him. "Full power," The Ranger team says as they start to glow and they turn into a single light ball and hurled towards Necro Linker punching through his stomach as lighting surges around his body and sparks fly as he gets on one knee and then falls to the ground and erupts in a huge explosion. In the Lead armada ship Levira pulls the growth ray out and pulls the trigger. And Necro Linker grows and roars, as the Rangers are shocked by what they're seeing. "Galactic Beast arise," Red Ranger (Taylor) says as she looks into the air. The Galactic Beast arrive as the five Rangers jump on top of their respective Zords as Red Ranger (Taylor) takes out her transdagger. "Galactic Beast Transform," Red Ranger (Taylor) says as she raises her Transdagger up in the air as they transformed into Zords. The five Zords transform into the Galaxy Megazord as the Rangers get into their cockpits. "Lost Galaxy Megazord activate," Red Ranger (Taylor) says as she appears in her cockpit and she holds out her hand. The Galaxy Megazord and Necro Linker battled it out for 30 minutes as Linker starts to get the upper hand on the Megazord with a few good hits causing it to walk back as the Rangers hold on. "Lost Galaxy Saber," Red Ranger (Taylor) says as she throws her hand out. The Megazord holds the Saber as it powers up and uses its Ultimate attack but no use Necro Linker sends out a surge of energy as sparks erupt from the Megazord and it falls to the ground hard. "HAHA Not its time to finish you Rangers off for good and then my Queen will rule the world," Necro Linker says as he is about to deliver the final blow then from out of nowhere he's attacked from behind as surge of electricity surges around him as he erupts in sparks and then he falls to the ground and explodes into a thousand pieces. Cast Main Cast *Vanessa Hudgens as Taylor Corbett *Corbin Bleu as Samuel Mason *Demi Lovato as Michelle Ronald *Joe Jonas as Jonathan (John) Samson *Emma Watson as Julie Williams *Jennifer Lawson as Queen Arkan Category:Episode